


Comedy of Errors

by Dorktapus42



Series: Come Together-verse [18]
Category: Youtuber (RPF)
Genre: I do have to wonder how they managed to collect all of the squirrels tho, I should have expected this, Other, Wilford's just... Wilford, dark is a badass, it's a comedy of errors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorktapus42/pseuds/Dorktapus42
Summary: Comedy of Errors: often used to describe a situation that is so full of mistakes and problems that it seems funny.That's certainly a way to describe this situation, isn't it?





	Comedy of Errors

**Author's Note:**

> This is a filler, so I figured I'd post it now! 
> 
> (Basically, I have a bunch of things lined up and I, being me, can't wait to get to the good stuff because I have about 15 things done as of posting this and I want the pLOT TO ADVANCE DANGIT)
> 
> But yeah. Here's a thing. 
> 
> *slides it over* 
> 
> here ya go

Anti had been stressed lately, everyone could tell. Well, either stressed or focused, but why?

The pile of crocheted things grew larger and larger. They were rather well-done actually, but Anti just wouldn’t quit.

|What are you making this time?|

Anti carefully threaded the needle he was using to embroider the face and tied the knot, not looking up at Dark. “B̸e̴n̸d̵y̸.̵ ̷T̸h̷i̸n̶k̵i̴n̸g̵ ̴o̸f̴ ̸g̸i̶v̷i̵n̸g̶ ̵i̴t̸ ̶t̵o̸ ̵H̷o̴s̴t̸.̵ ̵H̵e̴ ̵l̴i̶k̷e̴s̸ ̴t̵h̴a̵t̸ ̶g̷a̷m̴e̷,̴ ̶d̵o̸e̶s̴n̷’̸t̴ ̵h̴e̴?̷”

|Even if he doesn’t I’m sure he’d appreciate the sentiment. Why are you crocheting like a grandma on pixie sticks?|

“G̶i̷f̵t̶s̶.̶”

He blinked. |For what?|

“D̵o̶e̴s̸ ̵i̵t̵ ̵h̴a̵v̸e̸ ̴t̵o̸ ̵h̶a̸v̷e̵ ̵a̸ ̷r̸e̷a̷s̷o̴n̷?̷”

He wasn’t sure he believed him, but looked through the pile of things. He picked up a little green and yellow duck and looked at Anti, unimpressed. |Really?|

“W̵h̶o̶ ̶s̵a̶y̸s̵ ̸t̶h̸a̷t̵’̷s̴ ̷f̴o̷r̵ ̶y̷o̶u̶?̶”

He rolled his eyes and picked up a little red squirrel. |I must admit, this one is rather cute.|

“T̶h̴e̶ ̵t̶a̸i̸l̶ ̷o̷n̵ ̶t̸h̶a̸t̵ ̷o̶n̵e̸ ̵w̵a̴s̶ ̵h̶a̸r̶d̸e̵r̷.̵ ̴I̵ ̷c̴o̵u̵l̴d̶n̸’̴t̴ ̴d̵e̵c̴i̷d̶e̶ ̸w̷h̴e̵t̴h̶e̴r̶ ̸I̴ ̴s̴h̴o̵u̸l̷d̶ ̴c̴r̴o̶c̴h̴e̸t̸ ̷i̶t̷ ̶l̶i̸k̸e̶ ̷t̴h̴e̴ ̸b̷o̵d̸y̷ ̶o̵r̵ ̶m̴a̴k̸e̷ ̷i̷t̶ ̴a̴ ̴s̶t̸r̶i̸n̷g̶ ̴o̶f̶ ̵p̸o̸m̷-̶p̴o̵m̷s̴.̸ ̴S̵o̶ ̵I̷ ̴d̷i̶d̴ ̷b̶o̵t̴h̷.̴”

|It looks good.|

He set it down and rummaged to the bottom, pulling out a turtle. He raised a brow and showed it to Anti. 

“C̸h̸a̴s̷e̸.̴” 

|Why a turtle?|

“W̴h̸y̴ ̴n̸o̶t̴ ̴a̶ ̷t̵u̸r̸t̶l̵e̵?̵ ̸B̷e̴s̷i̷d̸e̵s̷,̴ ̸I̴ ̶c̸o̴u̸l̴d̶ ̸m̶a̸k̶e̴ ̴s̴o̴ ̵m̵a̷n̴y̵ ̸j̴o̸k̸e̸s̷.̴ ̵‘̵Y̸o̶u̵ ̵n̴e̵e̴d̸ ̵t̵o̵ ̵g̵e̶t̴ ̶o̷u̴t̷ ̶o̵f̷ ̴y̵o̵u̶r̶ ̴s̶h̵e̴l̷l̵’̵ ̴‘̷I̵ ̸w̵i̴l̶l̷ ̴b̷e̴ ̸a̴n̷n̶o̴y̶i̷n̶g̸ ̶y̷o̷u̷ ̷f̶o̵r̵ ̶e̸-̴t̵u̵r̸t̴l̶e̵-̸t̶y̴’̵-̴”

|Please stop.|

“-̴N̶o̵ ̵n̶e̷e̸d̴ ̴t̸o̷ ̵f̴l̷i̴p̶p̷e̵r̶-̴t̴.̴ ̷G̴e̸t̶ ̶i̵t̶?̵ ̷L̵i̵k̵e̶ ̵f̶l̵i̵p̷-o̶u̶t̵?̵”

|I have so many regrets.|

“N̶o̸t̶ ̸m̸y̵ ̵p̸r̷o̸b̵l̶e̸m̴ ̷y̷o̶u̶ ̷d̶o̷n̵’̷t̵ ̴a̸p̷p̴r̴e̸c̶i̶a̸t̵e̸ ̵f̶i̷n̸e̷ ̷p̶u̸n̵s̷.̴ ̸T̵h̴a̵t̵’̸s̸ ̴j̵u̴s̷t̴ ̸s̴h̸e̷l̵l̵f̷i̷s̷h̸.̸”

|Stopppp….| He flopped over the back on the couch. Anti smirked, then went back to Bendy’s face.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes. Anti snipped off the trail of yarn and looked between it and a reference picture on his phone. 

“W̷h̵a̴t̵ ̸d̸o̴ ̴y̵o̸u̴ ̴t̶h̴i̴n̵k̸?̵”

He looked over, still flopped over the back of the couch. |Very nice.| With a bit of concentration the walls of the house shifted so he could put his feet up. |That’s better.|

“I̷ ̵h̷a̷v̶e̸ ̸n̷e̵v̸e̵r̶ ̷s̶e̷e̸n̸ ̷a̷n̶y̴o̶n̸e̷ ̷e̵l̴s̸e̵ ̴u̵s̷e̸ ̴t̴h̶e̵i̵r̷ ̷p̴o̵w̸e̶r̴s̵ ̶s̷o̶ ̴l̸a̶z̴i̴l̷y̸.̶”

|That’s a lie and you know it.|

“I̸ ̷d̶o̶n̸’̸t̸ ̷k̴n̷o̷w̵ ̶h̶o̵w̵ ̵t̵h̵e̷y̴ ̴l̶i̸s̸t̶e̴n̴ ̷t̴o̵ ̶y̷o̶u̶ ̷a̵n̶y̵m̷o̷r̵e̴.̵ ̴L̸o̴o̶k̶ ̸a̶t̸ ̸a̸l̴l̸ t̶h̷a̶t̴ ̷a̴p̴a̷t̴h̵y̷.̶”

|Says the one who hasn’t moved in days.|

“I̷’̵m̸ ̶c̵r̴o̵c̸h̴e̶t̸i̶n̶g̷.̵”

|Just because you say that doesn’t make it not true.~|

“S̴h̸u̷t̸ ̷u̸p̶.̸”

“Why is there a wall here?” The muffled voice of one of the Ipliers sounded from underneath Dark’s feet.

“D̵a̷r̴k̸ ̵w̵a̶s̸ ̴b̴e̷i̴n̷g̶ ̷l̴a̸z̶y̴.̸”

“Is that an excuse to move the walls around?”

|Yes.|

“...You know, somehow I don’t believe you.”

|It was a necessity.| With a wave of his hand a door appeared adjacent to the wall he had put up appeared and Dr. Iplier walked into the living room. 

“Oh my.”

“Y̶e̶p̸.̶”

|It’s rather comfortable actually.|

There was a muffled crash from the other side of the wall, then a thud of a phone on the floor. 

“ _ Ow _ .”

“Chase?”

Chase stuck his head through the doorway. “Do you mind warning us next time?”

“Y̸o̵u̷ ̸r̵a̸n̸ ̷i̴n̴t̵o̶ ̶t̸h̵e̷ ̷w̴a̷l̸l̴,̶ ̷d̴i̷d̴n̷’̵t̵ ̸y̸o̸u̷?̶”

Silence. “That’s not important.”

|I can turn it into a pillar if you like.|

He turned at the sound of Dark’s voice, and couldn’t help but blink in confusion. “How are you doing that?” It should be physically impossible to be in that position, and yet he was there.

|Sheer force of will.|

Chase blinked at him and sighed, going to the kitchen to get a glass of water. “I give up.”

“N̸o̵o̵o̸…̶ ̸c̴’̸m̴o̴n̷ ̵B̷r̴o̵d̸y̶!̶”

“I’m out. This is too weird.”

|This is what sets you over the edge? Me with my legs up the wall?|

“How?! The couch is not supporting your weight! You should not be there! That should not be possible!”

Okay, now Dark couldn’t resist. He pushed himself off the wall and fell to the ceiling. |Okay? We deal with the impossible on a daily basis.| This was an amusing perk of his control over the Void- he could do whatever he wanted. And now he wanted to fuck with Chase’s head.

“No no no what are you doing now?!” Chase groaned. Success. 

|Whatever do you mean Chase? I’m standing, same as you.|

“I-!” He made a few exasperated noises before giving up. “Ugh. You love doing that, don’t you.”

He walked so he was looking up at Chase’s face. |I find it rather amusing.|

“Are we walking on the ceiling now?” Before he could say anything to stop the man Wilford had run in, leapt up-

And crashed through the ceiling. He never should have taught him how to control gravity. 

And into King’s room. 

And into the squirrels. 

So now there were squirrels everywhere and a colourfully cursing King. 

“Wilford!”

|I suppose part of this is my fault.|

“Gee, you think?!”

Dark cut off all of the exits to the room and teleported to the floor, watching the squirrels run around like crazy. Wilford picked himself off of the ceiling of King’s room. 

“Did I do that?”

“Yes!”

“Oh. Sorry!”

Dark withheld a sigh and fixed the ceiling after King hopped down so they could gather the squirrels. 

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously have no idea how they caught all of the squirrels. 
> 
> __________
> 
> "GOD DAMN IT ALL!"
> 
> A river of squirrels was unleashed from King's room as soon as he opened the door. They just wouldn't stop coming. Along the floor, the walls- a few even disappeared into the vents, causing Anti to give a yelp as he ran across them. 
> 
> "I'M SORRY!"
> 
> Dark just gave a sigh and focused, ignoring the squirrels running over his shoes. Focus on the house. Its inhabitants. 
> 
> In a sweep of blue and red, every single squirrel disappeared, reappearing in their various cages/hideyholes. 
> 
> Of course, every action has an equal and opposite reaction. 
> 
> Dark almost fell over from the whiplash. 
> 
> |Remind me... to never do that again.|
> 
> King gave a big sigh. "Thank you."
> 
> |It's alright.| He shook his head slightly. |I'll see you all at dinner.|
> 
> "GO TAKE A NAP!"
> 
> The odds of that were unlikely. But... it was worth a shot. 
> 
> \---------
> 
> Huh. I guess that was how they did it. Anyway, thank you for reading and have a great day!


End file.
